Spearmint
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: I'd never give you anything... unless it be myself." Roxas was assigned to embrace the new number XIII so the final vampires wouldn't die off, but Axel knows what Roxas is after, and refuses to give in. What happens when their loathing turns to passion?


Spearmint

Prelude

"Destiny is not a matter of a chance, it is a matter of a choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."

-William Jennings Bryan

August 21, 1614, Vienna, Austria.

"She is deceased, I presume?"

"Y-Yes. We have made preparations accordingly."

"There is no need for that. Have her corpse in the river by twilight. I'd like supper by eight this eve."

"I beg your pardon, Sir Mathory. Shouldn't we at least-"

"It won't be necessary. Oh, and bring me that lovely peasant boy. I long to be held in an embrace tonight."

...

Chapter I

London, England. November 27th, 1974.

Rushed footsteps echoed through the damp alleyway, they were followed by much slower and calmer footsteps. It was a frigid night, a night where one would much rather be curled up safe on their sofa instead of trying to navigate their way through a place they'd never been before.

This was the case for the man whom was frantically running through a back alley. Lexeaus was his name. One would probably wonder why such a powerful man would be running and shouting so terrifyingly through such a calm night. The answer that would come to you would be the source of the slow footsteps.

Finally, after many moments of running and panicking, Lexeaus would make his way to a dead end. He turned around, his eyes wide as the source of his fear stopped in front of him. "Why are you doing this?! Can't you find someone else?"

Heeled, leather boots stepped forward. "I'd love to. Really, I would. I mean, you're not as beatiful as I'd hoped you'd be, but Number I tells me that you are whom he wants. So I can't really help you out."

A sweet smile, followed by fangs bearing.

"Not that I'm sorry or anything... I'm quite parched."

"AAAAAGH!!"

...

Transylvania, Romania. Present Day.

"We have received word that the new number VIII has made his appearance. Roxas,"

A blonde haired, blue eyed young man looked up, obviously disgusted. He was sitting in a plush, plain white chair lazily, his legs over one of the arms. "Ugh. You can NOT be serious. I retrieved V in the seventies."

The room the group of twelve was in was dark and had no windows. Normally, no more than two of this group of twelve were together. Most of them loather eachother, but meetings like this were mandatory.

"Need I remind you of your position XIII?" The man whom had spoken originally asked. His golden eyes glinted.

Roxas smirked. "Need I remind you that I don't care? Or did you forget who my mother was and that I'm about... 200 years older than you?"

A man with blue hair and a scar in the shape of an 'X' across his face growled. Never, should anyone be allowed to talk to his superior in such a tone of voice.

The blonde waved his hand, running his tongue over the front row of his pearly whites. The pink muscle was slit on a sharp edge from one his teeth. A fang, maybe. A small trail of blood ran down the corner of his mouth which was quickly taken care of by another occupant of the room, Demyx. "I'll take care of it tonight. Don't worry. Just give me the info."

...

That night.

Pulsing, sweating, thumping, trembling. It was loud, German techno music blasted through speakers throughout the crowded club. Luckily, Roxas had... connections from a previous night with the owner and was able to arrange a private balcony for himself, Demyx, and Zexion, another member of their... strange cult.

"They disgust me." Zexion hissed, leaning over the grated hand railing, looking down at the mass of bodies writhing together in what seemed to be one whole being. "They may tas-"

"Mr. Mathory,"

Roxas glanced up from twirling his straw between his fingers. "Ah, Selphie. So nice to see you again. I was just thinking of how nice it'd be to have another Candy Apple." He waved his empty glass in the air. "Why is it that you failed to bring another one up to me? I mean, if you were coming here anyways..."

The girl named Selphie blinked nervously. "A-Ah, Yes... I'm deeply sorry... But the person you wanted to see has arrived. He is downstairs..."

This caught the blonde's interest. His quirked his eyebrow and stood up, walking over to stand by Zexion near the railing. "Which one is he?"

"He has red hair and green eyes with triangular tattoo's underneath them."

Roxas scanned his eyes around the bottom floor of the club. After a few moments, they fell upon the described man. He licked his lips. "I like him already." He turned around to face Selphie who shifted under his gaze. "Why not take a break here with Demyx and Zexion?" Not waiting for an answer he walked the short distance and exited the small room, shutting the door softly behind him. He wavered, only for a moment to hear the terrified screams of agony that would certainly be drowned out by the blasting music.

...

Roxas stalked up to the bar where his red haired target was apparently waiting for a drink. Once there, he rested his back against it and smiled smoothly up at the much taller male. "Who are you?" He asked loudly over the music.

The redhead nodded at the bartender who'd passed him a bottled beer, before glancing at Roxas. "No one to you." He turned around to leave the area, only to have Roxas block his way.

"Not yet." The blonde smirked.

"...Axel."

Smiling, Roxas grabbed Axel's free hand. "Dance with me, Axel. I'm bored."

Axel quirked an eyebrow. "You're bored? In a place like this? I find that hard to believe. Besides, you look a little young for a 23 year old like myself to be dancing with you."

Playing hard to get. Roxas licked his lips for the second time that night, running a finger lightly across his exposed collar bone. He was enjoying this man. "Well, maybe not 'bored'. But I'd like to dance with you, is that too much to ask?" He ran his finger around the rim of Axel's beer bottle before bringing it up to his lips, his tongue flicking out to lick the remnants of the fluid. "And I guarantee you I'm old enough."

"One dance."

...

Roxas' back slammed against a secluded brick wall outside of the club. He groaned as Axel's lips attacked his neck. His hands traveled up to grab a handful of red hair. "You're... ha... good..." After a few more moments, Roxas realized he had to get over the pleasure, and continue with the only reason he'd talked with Axel in the first place. He stood up on his toes and opened his mouth wide, near the junction between Axel's neck and shoulder...

A sharp pressure on his chest stopped him. Roxas looked down and smiled, a shaky breath escaping his lips. A stake. "How'd you know?"

"I'm not stupid. I've been having the feeling all night. While you were busy thinking I was attempting to leave hickeys on your neck I was checking to see if you have a pulse. You don't." Axel took a step backwards, still in a defensive position.

Smirking, Roxas raised his hands up. "Caught me. So what will you do? I don't think you understand what you'd be getting into if you attempted to kill me. I could snap your neck like a twig."

"Then you haven't gotten to know me properly."

Before the blonde could even blink an eye, Axel had spun him around and slammed his face into the rough bricks, wrenching his arms behind his back. Axel shifted Roxas' struggling wrists into one hand and reached into his pocket with his other, pulling out a small silver bottle. He pushed the cap off with his thumb and nibbled on Roxas' pale ear. "Do you know what this is?"

Roxas attempted to jerk his body free. "I'll kill you!"

"Hmmm... I guess another addition to your body count wouldn't really affect you." His tanned hand slid up Roxas' shirt, feeling his smooth, cold naval, the vile still in his hand. He stopped a little below Roxas' chest. He tipped the vile, only the tiniest bit so a small drop spilled onto the blonde's skin.

Hissing, Roxas bit down hard on his tongue, blood filling his mouth. Holy Water. Not very fun if you asked him. Involuntarily, his body tried to move away from the pain, causing Axel to pour all of the fluid down his front side.

"Whoops." Was all he heard before passing out from the pain.

...End of Chapter I...


End file.
